Ajuda:Formato dos IDs
Esta página de ajuda tentará lhe explicar os Formatos ID de objetos e personagens dos add-ons da série Fallout, baseada nos sistemas de Engine da Bethesda Game Studios. Por favor, leia essa página se você estiver com problemas para conseguir fazer com que as Form IDs funcionem de forma correta ou mesmo se você está com dúvidas sobre o porque dos números das IDs iniciarem com "xx". O que é uma Form ID? Uma Form ID é um index number 32-bit hexadecimal expresado. Every form object (or "Base" object) and world reference object in the game is assigned a unique Form ID. It is a system first implemented in the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion version of Bethesda's in-house adaptation of the Gamebryo engine so that everything, even in subsequent modules (ESM and ESP files) after the main one, can be uniquely identified by the game engine, not relying on potentially duplicable word-based Editor IDs or Game IDs. Por que as Form IDs das DLC iniciam com "xx"? Form IDs from add-ons start with "xx" because their first two numbers vary from player to player, depending on which mods and DLC packs are installed on his/her system. This is because the load order of modules (ESMs and ESPs) affects those numbers. The first two digits of a Form ID correspond to its load order. The only "fixed" IDs are those from "base" Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas games (which always start with "00" because it is always loaded first) and those for objects which are/have been created during gameplay such as spawned characters or items (those IDs always start with "FF"). Exemplo If you have both Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt installed, IDs for characters, objects etc. from Operation: Anchorage will start with "01" (e.g. 010018D2) and IDs for objects from The Pitt will start with "02" (e.g. 02000F20). If you have only The Pitt installed, IDs for its objects will start with "01". If you have mods installed which are loaded before the DLC packs, their numbers will be different entirely (higher). Como eu encontro quais são os dois primeiros números para mim? The easiest way is to find a character from a certain DLC, call up the console and click on him/her. His/her ref ID will be displayed at the top of the screen and the first two numbers are the ones all objects, characters etc. from that DLC will have. If you come across a character whose Ref ID starts with "FF" or "00", try a different one. Sometimes, you may end up clicking on a visual effect object (like dust or light beams) that are in the way (oftentimes displayed with no Game ID. To thumb through all objects under the point where you clicked, use the mouse wheel until you find what you're looking for. Outra maneira fácil de se encontrar a ID é através do Fallout Mod Manager disponibilizado pelo Nexus. O programa mostrará os dois números da ID, não somente das DLCs, mas também dos mods instalados. Fallout 3 Você tambêm pode calcular o número se você não tiver mods installados. Em geral, a ordem de carregamento dos add-ons é essa: # Operation: Anchorage # The Pitt # Broken Steel # Point Lookout # Mothership Zeta Vá nesta lista de cima para baixo; o primeiro add-on que você tem possuirá os números 01, já o segunto terá 02 e assim em diante. Por favor, note que, certas versões em línguas diferentes do Point Lookout tem uma data modificada, assim, fazendo com que carregue em uma ordem diferente. Neste caso, a ordem é: # Point Lookout # Operation: Anchorage # The Pitt # Broken Steel # Mothership Zeta ''Fallout: New Vegas'' # Tribal Pack # Mercenary Pack # Classic Pack # Caravan Pack # Dead Money # Honest Hearts # Old World Blues # Lonesome Road # Gun Runners' Arsenal ''Fallout 4'' # Automatron # Wasteland Workshop # Far Harbor # Contraptions Workshop # Vault-Tec Workshop # Nuka-World Category:Páginas de Ajuda en:Help:Form IDs ru:XX ID uk:Довідка:XX ID